1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treating patients. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for treating patients and a pharmaceutical composition which is useful in stimulating blood circulation and in healing wounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The substances that are extracted from albumin-freed blood of young calves, are known to be useful in treating poorly healing wounds, and improving the blood circulation of the tissue, thereby facilitating the healing of the wound. Such substances are also employed for disorders of the cerebellar blood circulation and metabolism. In this connection, see Schnelle, "Medizinische Welt," Volume 19 (1968), page 198. This substance is commercially available under the trade name "Actihaemyl" and is distributed by the Hormonchemie Company in Munich. It may be infused intravenously or intra-arterially, injected intramuscularly or applied locally in the form of an ointment.
It has not yet been determined which substances of the albumin-freed blood serum are responsible for this specific effect. The active substances present in the extract apparently influence also the glucose metabolism according to a report by Mohnicke, et al in "Arzneimittel-Forschung," Volume 18 (1968), page 1021. These authors observed an activation of the oxidizing glucose degradation and an intensification in the build-up of pyruvic acid. Bachmann, et al further report an insulin-like effect on the carbohydrate metabolism. In this connection, see Arzneimittel-Forschung, Volume 18 (1968), page 1023.
However, when the extract obtained from albumin-freed blood of calves is administered for a longer period of time, incidences of incompatibility occur and lead to complications such as anaphylactic shocks, irritations, etc., especially for patients who are subject to allergies. Thus, it is often necesary to discontinue its use.
The search has continued for new pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating patients in order to stimulate blood circulation. This invention was made as a result of that search.